Relax
by pindanglicious
Summary: Hanya ada satu hal yang membuat Amano Yukiteru merasa tenang; terbebas dari jerat masalah kala itu. /Untuk FID 2013! :D


Kepak sayap burung dara menghempas angkasa bebas, menari riang di udara. Dia terbang menembus selubung lembayung senja, melanglang buana dalam atmosfir nirwana dunia.

Sepuh angin senja membelai lembut ubun-ubun seorang anak adam. Dirabanya sang pucuk kepala, laki-laki itu mengerjapkan mata berlensa biru langitnya. Ada remah dedaunan kering berwarna cokelat usang yang sudah bubuk dalam genggamnya. Pertanda musim gugur kian mendekat, secepat udara yang berhembus bagai sambaran kilat.

Tanpa mengucap sebaris kata dari mulutnya, anak laki-laki tersebut merapatkan syal biru toska yang melilit lehernya. Terus melangkah tak kenal arah melewati setapak jalan yang tak pernah dia kenali.

.

.

.

**pindanglicious proudly present  
a fanfiction dedicated for Fujo(dan)shi Independence Day 2013**

**disclaimer  
Mirai Nikki © Sakae Esuno  
I didn't take any profit by making this fanfiction eue**

**Warning  
IC:OOC=50:50(?), modified-canon, AT, ficlet, seems plotless, anti-climax, failed fluff, etc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yukiteru-_kun_,"

Sebuah suara berat menyapa gendang telinga sang adam bersurai hitam. Remaja yang merasa terpanggil oleh suara itu lantas menoleh refleks. Raut keterkejutan tergambar jelas di wajahnya tatkala mendapati sosok lelaki lain sepantarannya—yang sudah berada di sampingnya.

"_Ohayō, _Yukiteru-_kun_,"

Sekali lagi suara _familiar _itu menyapa. Yukiteru membulatkan lensa birunya; menyadari siapa sosok bersurai perak yang berjalan mengikutinya, dengan senyuman misteriusnya seperti biasa. Demi Tuhan.

"Akise-_kun_!" Yukiteru memekik tertahan. Tenggorokannya seolah tercekat oleh tangan besar, cekikan erat yang agak menyakitkan. Akise Aru kembali mematri kurva manis di wajah tampannya. "Akise-_kun_! Sejak kapan kau bersamaku?" tanya si rambut hitam, melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sempat tertahan.

Si jenius berambut perak menatap intens si polos yang berjalan di sampingnya. Ekspresinya berubah, dari sesuatu yang misterius menjadi raut kekhawatiran. Dahinya berkerut bingung.

"Sejak dulu, seperti biasa," Akise bergurau enerjik. Dia merenggangkan ototnya sejenak, untuk kemudian melanjutkan, "—kau agak aneh hari ini. Berjalan sendiri tanpa sebab di jalan yang tak pernah kautapaki. Mengigau?"

Amano Yukiteru mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Dia lalu mengalihkan pandangan, ke arah kakinya yang terus berjalan-jalan, menginjak tanah merah dan kerikil-kerikil tajam. Pikirnya, benar juga apa yang dikatakan Akise.

"Masalah?"

Akise kembali bertanya di sela keheningan. Putra tunggal keluarga Amano tersebut tersenyum kecut. Dia lupa masalah apa yang dibawanya sehingga menyebabkan _pelariannya _ini.

Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk kaku.

"Entahlah. Sedikit," ujarnya singkat sebagai respon dari pertanyaan si perak. Sembari manik merahnya menatap dalam-dalam sang kelereng biru, Akise menggerakkan tangan dinginnya yang besar ke arah pundak mungil Amano. Kembali remaja lelaki tersebut tersentak kaget.

"Tak apa. Ada aku di sini, Yukiteru-_kun_. Ngomong-ngomong soal orangtuamu, aku turut berduka. Tapi untuk masalahmu dan Gasai-_san_, aku hanya bisa membantu dari kejauhan saja," pemuda bersurai pucat itu bertutur lembut. Tangannya yang berada di bahu si pemilik manik biru kini berpindah ke arah syal toska yang melilit lehernya, dan membenarkan posisinya. Dia kembali menyunggingkan senyum ketulusan.

Yukiteru sedikit tertegun dengan tebakan laki-laki jenius di hadapannya. Pasalnya, dia sama sekali belum memberitahukan soal pembunuhan ayah dan ibunya, juga rasa jengkelnya pada Gasai Yuno—entah mengapa Yukiteru merasa sedikit kesal pada gadis itu setelah ayahandanya pergi.

"Kaulihat burung yang terbang di langit sana, Yukiteru-_kun_? Mereka selalu meluncur penuh kebebasan, tak ada kendala dalam hatinya. Maka, kau pun harus, harus terbebas dari masalah yang melandamu saat ini juga,"

"E-eh? Err … soal itu, Akise-_kun_—"

"—sshh. Tak apa, Yukiteru-_kun_. Aku mengerti. Lebih baik sekarang kautenangkan dirimu lebih dulu,"

Akise sengaja menyela kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir mungil Yukiteru. Rekan sekelas sang putra tunggal Amano itu melompat sigap dan berdiri tepat selangkah di depan Yukiteru, tetap berjalan mundur. Yang dilangkahi hanya mengerutkan dahinya bingung walau langkahnya belum berhenti.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Akise-_kun_?" Yukiteru yang merasa risih kembali bertanya, lengkap dengan pipi menggembung. Si perak berlensa merah tertawa kecil, diiringi dengan alunan angin yang membawa anak rambutnya bergoyang ke sana kemari.

Kalau bukan karena pilar kokoh cinta yang berdiri teguh, Akise Aru tak akan pernah sudi memperlihatkan sungging senyum tipis indah nan tulus miliknya. Hanya Yukiteru yang kerap melihat senyuman itu langsung dengan netranya. Bukan senyuman sinis pun bukan pula senyuman datar tiada arti.

'_Cup'_

Sekali lagi sklera yang tertanam dalam rongga mata itu terbelalak. Yukiteru dapat merasakan sebuah benda kenyal dan hangat yang bersentuhan dengan bibirnya. Sebuah bibir yang hangat dan dingin bersamaan. Milik seorang Akise Aru.

Tak ada berontakan, karena Yukiteru sendiri menikmatinya. Dia hanya meresponnya dengan rona merah tipis di pipinya; tertegun membisu. Untuk kesekian kalinya Akise tertawa kecil sembari mencubit pipi kenyal rekan sekelasnya dengan gemas.

"Kau lucu sekali," godanya dengan kekehan konyol. Tatapannya melembut, lalu dia mengacak-acak rambut orang yang dicintainya tersebut. "Sekarang, sudah agak tenang, 'kan?"

"Hmph. Sangat tenang. Sepertinya aku terbebas dari jerat masalah ini, Akise-_kun_,"

"Baguslah kalau begitu, ahahaha."

.

.

.

**end**

cuma ficlet, untuk meramaikan fandom mirai nikki indonesia dan fujo(dan)shi independence day 2013 :) saya pakek plot yang dimodifikasi setelah bapaknya yukiteru dibunuh itu lho, anggap aja si yuki kesel gegara yuno sendiri ngebet(?) mbunuh bapaknya xD /dikampak  
salam kenal untuk penghuni fandom ini (terutama yang suka aru/yuki wkwkwk) dan semoga suka :D

_=pindanglicious_


End file.
